


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 18

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 18

“你有心事。”  
望着窗外的克罗斯听到身后传来克洛泽的声音。  
他刚刚从浴室出来，身上穿着浅蓝色的浴袍，湿漉漉的头发上还带着水汽。他看着站在窗边回头的克罗斯，肯定的说道。  
“……今晚喝的有点多了。”克罗斯弯腰拿出床头柜的电吹风，绕到另一头示意克洛泽坐在床边，然后插上插头吹起了克洛泽的头发。  
他的手指在克洛泽柔顺的发丝之间穿梭着，指腹时不时的按摩着克洛泽的头皮。克洛泽舒服的闭上了眼睛。  
“好久没有帮你吹头发了。”克罗斯捻起年长男人深棕色的发丝，若有所思，“刚搬来这里那会儿，每天晚上你的头发都是我负责吹干的。”  
“最近你挺忙的。”克洛泽漫不经心的回应着。  
“……嗯。”克罗斯当然知道自己在忙什么。他勾起克洛泽鬓角的一根灰色头发，拿不妥自己是要拔下来还是让它留在那。  
“Robert其实人挺好的。”在吹风机呼呼的噪音中，克洛泽突然说了一句。  
克罗斯手上的动作一顿：“怎么突然提起他了？”  
克洛泽弯起了眼角：“你俩今晚那喝酒的架势，你来我往的，不知道的人还以为你们在拼酒呢，我怕你们第一次见面就生了嫌隙，所以随口说说。”  
克罗斯撇了撇嘴：“是他喝上头了吧，我才没有呢。”  
“随你怎么说罢。”克洛泽笑盈盈的看着他，也不反驳。  
“虽然他看起来有些距离感，偶尔说话比较直率，但实际上待人很认真，对感情也很执着。”克洛泽微微勾起了嘴角：“他和Marco其实意外的相配呢。”  
“……怎么说？”  
“Marco看起来是很有包容心的人，性格也比Robert来的柔软些。虽然比Marco年长，但Robert有的时候可能会稍显固执了，反观他和Marco一刚一柔，算是相得益彰的互补了。其实Robert需要这么一个让他有所牵挂的人，感觉他站在Marco身边，整个人都显得柔和起来。”克洛泽睁开眼睛望着地板上的一个划痕，慢慢的说道。  
“不过感情这回事大家都各有各的烦恼。Robert最近似乎有些患得患失的，不然也不会在事业上升期的关口，要带Marco一起去美国了。”他最后甩甩几近干爽的头发总结道。  
“美国？”听到这里，克罗斯放下了还在工作的电风吹，诧异的问道。  
“嗯，听Robert说他要在美国设立第一家分公司，手续都办的差不多了，大概不久就要带着Marco搬过去了。”克洛泽回忆着莱万说的话。  
“……他……我是说Marco。他会去吗？“克罗斯的声音听起来闷闷的，大概是夜深了的缘故。  
“应该会吧。”  
克洛泽站起身来，接过克罗斯握住的电风吹关上后，将它收到原位。  
他转身看着还坐在床上发呆的克罗斯，轻轻说道：“Toni，该睡了。”

熄了自己这头的床头灯，克罗斯躺进被中，和克洛泽背靠着背。  
他什么都没说。  
克罗斯想起今晚和罗伊斯短暂的私下对话，和罗伊斯欲言又止的脸庞。  
可是，或许那就是他打算说的。是我阻止了他。  
克罗斯握紧了被子下的手。  
就在他思索着这可能意味着什么的时候，他感觉到克洛泽翻了个身，一只修长的手臂环绕住他的腰侧。  
克洛泽温暖的胸膛贴上他的后背。  
“Toni……”克洛泽只是小声的叫了他的名字，然后轻轻的在他的后颈落下一个吻。

他的手抚摸着克罗斯健壮的上半身，手指头顺着肌肉的纹理描画着，因常年打造家具练就出的紧实的臂膀、拱起的胸肌和结实的腹肌。克洛泽的头抵在克罗斯的肩膀，那只游走在克罗斯身体的手划过他没有一丝赘肉的腹部，然后停留在了他宽松的内裤边缘，似乎有些拿不定主意要不要探进那微微鼓起来的私人地带。  
在克洛泽难得的主动之下，克罗斯已经被他撩拨起了欲火。他一个翻身面朝着克洛泽，直接握住他搭在他后腰的手，拉开自己的内裤边缘将那只举棋不定的手摁在自己的火热之上。  
就算在一起这么久了，克洛泽对于直接碰触克罗斯的硕大还觉得难为情。他的掌心握着克罗斯挺立的分身，只觉得那话儿充满了攻击性，和克罗斯本人的风格大相径庭。  
“Miro你动一动……对……就是这样……”克罗斯注视着克洛泽近在咫尺的脸，街道的灯光依稀透过窗帘渗进屋内，偶尔路上有汽车开过，那车灯打在窗户上，映照着克洛泽发红的侧脸在明暗之间若隐若现。  
克罗斯左手握住克洛泽的手，带领着他一上一下的套着自己的阴茎，右手沿伸到克洛泽的背后，把他的上半身压向自己的胸膛，同时下半身朝克洛泽的分身顶去。  
“嗯……”大概只勉强的主动了一小会儿，克洛泽就在克罗斯的攻势之下变成了被动的地位。克罗斯的右手已经滑到了他的臀部，顺着翘起的山丘滑到了隐秘的双股之间。  
他摸到了一片湿滑。  
“Miro you’re so hot today.”  
很显然克洛泽已经在浴室里事先润滑放松了自己，这给他今晚在浴室花上比平日多得多的时间有了很好的解释。  
克洛泽的脸已经快要红的滴出血来了。他将自己的额头埋进克罗斯的肩颈之间，没有对克罗斯的话语做出回应。  
不过他的身体却率先做出了反应。隐秘的小口一张一缩着，比平日来的温度高些。克罗斯的指尖在穴口外挑逗着，然后就着那里的润滑液，直接捅了一个指头进去。  
“啊。”枕头和被单的间隙中传来克洛泽一不小心溢出的呻吟。克罗斯拨开床具，露出克洛泽眯起的双眼。他深邃的双眸似乎蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，那雾蒙蒙的眼睛柔和了他的整个五官，显得和平日不大相同。  
克罗斯喜欢看这个严肃的男人失去掌控。他的左手放开克洛泽的手，改到他的腰上，自己膝盖用力，将身体摆到克洛泽的躯体上方。  
他的右手从克洛泽的后穴里拿出来，将湿湿的润滑液草草的涂抹在自己刚刚被好好照顾的阴茎上，然后抓住克洛泽的左腿伸展开来，对准那收缩的小口插了进去。  
“Toni……Toni……”克洛泽在他第一下插入的时候，就伸手欲盖弥彰的挡住自己的脸。他低吟着克罗斯的名字，但却压抑住自己的喘息。  
克罗斯的下身技巧性的挺动着，左手抓住克洛泽遮挡面部的手，压到一边：“让我看着你Miro。”  
失去了遮挡物，克洛泽只好合紧双唇，好叫那丢人的呻吟声不能放肆的泄露出来。  
“唔！”下一秒，他就被克罗斯用力的插入而逼出一声带着激动的欢愉。  
克罗斯加快了速度抽插着，一面注视着身下克洛泽情动的薄唇：“听话，Miro。我想听你的声音。”  
克洛泽的腰在克罗斯重重的顶弄之下软了下来。他尝试着不再刻意掩饰自己的快感和欲望，虽然这依旧让他很不好意思。他浅浅的念着克罗斯的名字，努力向他打开着自己的身体。  
面对身下难得一见的克洛泽，克罗斯情动不已。他抓紧了克洛泽的臀瓣就往自己身下撞去，啪啪声从他的大腿外侧和克洛泽的下身传来，配合着克洛泽稍显低沉的呻吟，让他快感加倍。  
最后，当克洛泽仰起修长的脖颈，在他九浅一深的抽插下先忍不住射了出来后，他就着克洛泽抖动着的、不断收缩的内壁，痛快的达到了高潮。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
